


Team Building Activities

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Minnesota Wild, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, defensemen orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared still feels silly, helping to plan an orgy. But he is the second most experienced defensemen on the roster, and he does want this to happen, even if it had been Marco’s idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chad/gifts).



> I wish I had an excuse, but no, this is just filthy defensemen porn. It’s my five favorite hockey players and Christian Folin fucking. I’m giving up on shame. 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago, but had been waiting to post it because...shame? or something? it hasn't been betaed? Suter's comments inspired more defensemen feelings then I could handle, and I needed to release this into the world. It's free now. I can move on. To other weird defensemen porn.
> 
> for C, the light of my life. I’m sorry dear.
> 
> warnings in the endnotes.

This is going to be fine.

They're going to look after Marco so well. 

Jared has it all planned out — or well, enough of it. It's always important to leave some room for improvisation. He has the ropes, and they have the space. People have been invited. Plans have been made. It’s happening.

They're doing this at Marco's because Marco has a big bed and lives alone. Jared even brought over a bag of groceries to make sure that Marco had food in the fridge after they got home from out west. He texted Marco to ask if he should buy more lube. They’re prepared for anything.

They won last night, which makes it better. The plan would have gone forward even if they had lost, but it’s better after a win. A win means that this is a celebration. Jared doesn’t know what a loss would have made it — even weirder probably. It’s good they won.

They’ve got today off, and there isn’t another game until Saturday. That’s the perfect opportunity to have an orgy, or at least as good as they’re going to get in the middle of the season. Jared still feels weird about it, that he’s helping plan an orgy. It seems silly. But he is the second most experienced defensemen on the roster, and he does want this to happen. He knows the forwards all do things together too — he thinks Mikko arranged for them all to go bowling once? This isn’t that different?

Or well… It wasn’t Jared’s idea, but it was an interesting idea, and it’s going to be good. He’s pretty sure. He doesn’t really know what it’s going to be like, but he hopes it’ll be good.

Winning last night’s game is good. Marco comes home with him afterwards, and they go over to Marco’s after breakfast to start getting things ready. Jared changes the sheets, while Marco picks the dirty laundry up off the floor. They get distracted kissing, leaning against the bathroom counter.

But only for a little while. There are other things to look forward to.

Ryan arrives first, a good forty-five minutes before anyone else, as planned. Jared doesn’t actually need any help tying Marco up, but it’s nice, and Marco likes it too. Jared has never tried this particular set of knots before, but when they were talking after the game Ryan said he was familiar with the set up. Jared’s sure he could have figured it out on his own, and he knows Marco’s good at being patient if he has to go slow or messes things up and has to backtrack, but it’s nice to have someone who’s done it before.

Ryan shows up, and they make small talk about the game and the weather for a while, but there isn’t much to say. It’s obvious to Jared that Marco’s getting antsy. He’ll be happier if they tie him up now, even if that means having to wait for anyone else to show up. Marco’ll enjoy that actually.

Ryan’s the one who makes it serious. “So, the two of you have talked about rules.” Marco nods, but doesn’t say anything. Jared can field this one. They have talked about this, for a long time before making any effort to make it happen. “He says stop, everything stops, and then we talk about it. He says it’s over, everyone but me is leaving the room.” Ryan’s nodding along, agreeing to it all.

“Basically, anything he says, we listen.” That’s an easy enough guideline, but Marco isn’t always one to speak up. “And if he’s being quiet, if I say something has to stop, it stops.” Jared takes looking after Marco very seriously.

“He doesn’t mind marks, but obviously nothing that’s going to get in the way of playing. We’ll have to be careful about the ropes. He’s already got some bruises, and those are fair game unless he says he doesn’t like it, then cut it out. Kissing is fine, encouraged even.”

Marco nods at that, glancing back and forth between Jared and Ryan. Jared smiles back at him.

“If someone else is having an issue, obviously it can all stop, but he’s still going to be tied up, so it might be better if that was dealt with out here, instead of in the bedroom. You can keep an eye out for that, yeah?”

Ryan nods. “Yeah, you’ll have your hands full thinking about Marco, I’ll make sure the rest of it goes as smooth as it can.”

“Great.” This is really good. This is teamwork right here.

“Condoms, for everyone but me. I don’t care what anyone else does with each other, but for fucking Marco, condoms.” Marco’s making a face. He’d rather just take it, but even past the health concerns, Jared isn’t a fan of the mess.

“Gloves?” Ryan asks.

Marco shakes his head.

“I think we might have some somewhere?” Jared says. “If someone else wants them we can find them. But it’s fine without.” They’re making an effort to have safer sex, and that’s important, but also… At some point you just have to trust the people you invited to the orgy. Apparently this is where they’re drawing that line?

“Sounds good to me,” Ryan says. “You ready to get started?” 

Marco says, “Yes,” so fast, Jared can’t stop smiling, more excited than nervous. They head into the bedroom together.

Marco stands at the end of his bed, fully clothed, waiting for something to happen. Jared stands in front of him, pulls his face down to eye level, cupping Marco’s jaw in his hands. Neither of them blink. “If anything’s wrong, you have to tell me, yeah?” 

“Uh-huh,” Marco says.

Jared pretty much believes him. As much as ever. He plants a kiss on Marco’s mouth, then lets him go, taking a step back. “So babe, ready to get undressed for me?” 

Marco nods, and starts stripping.

Marco gets naked, and then they get him tied up. There are ropes crisscrossing his chest, around his middle, around his thighs. His arms are held together securely behind his back. They keep asking Marco if it's good, and he keeps agreeing, sounding increasingly spacey. That's a good sign. 

It takes a while, even with Ryan's help. Jared thinks he would have made a few more mistakes on his own, but working together it was easy. Done, they step back and survey their handiwork. Marco is all bound for them, lying on his stomach with his hand behind his back. 

They'll have to get him up on his knees later, but he looks beautiful like this. 

Jared wants to tell him this. He sits on the edge of the bed, next to Marco's face. He touches  
Marco's neck, and Marco presses into it. 

"You look so beautiful," he says, quietly. He could say more, but Ryan is still in the room. Everything else Jared wants to say can wait till later, will probably be more appreciated when Marco is more with it. Instead he says to Ryan, "We did a pretty good job." 

Ryan nods and agrees. 

It's a little bit awkward, to sit around like this. Marco is bound, and Jared is good at being with him like this, but having someone else in the room is odd. Jared needs to get over this, quick. Soon enough there will be a lot more than just Ryan quietly leaning against the wall. He thinks that will be better, there will be more to pay attention to then. Right now all he has is the sound of Marco breathing. He rests his hand on Marco’s back.

He doesn't have to wait that long though. Soon enough Marco's phone is buzzing, someone wanting to be let up. "I'll take that?" Ryan asks. "You can stay in here."

Jared nods. "Yeah, that'll work." He passes over Marco's phone, which Ryan takes into the living room. Now it's just the two of them, and Jared knows just how to act.

He pets Marco’s hair. He hears the door opening, footsteps in the other room, quiet conversation. This still seems so strange. They’re inviting other people, teammates, who he trusts absolutely, into this room to fuck Marco, who’s his...partner? 

That isn’t the perfect word, but it’s true enough. Marco’s been his partner on the ice more than anyone else since he signed with the Wild. This is their fifth year playing together. They have something important.

This was Marco’s idea really. Ryan made a joke once, about a defensemen orgy, but none of this would have ever taken place if Marco hadn’t wanted it to. Jared still can’t say he really understands it, not completely. A little bit, sure, but it’s still odd. Not bad at all, just odd. Other people are going to fuck Marco, and he’s going to watch, and get turned on, and not know what to do with his hands. And at the end, when everyone else is gone, he’s going to be the one who gets to stay. That’s what matters really. He can get through the rest, enjoy it even, knowing that in the end he’s the one who stays.

The door opens again, someone laughing loudly, Matt probably, who’s such a sweet pretty kid, of course Marco’d want that. And Brods, who’s so steady and quiet. He seems older than he is most of the time, but sometimes that cracks and he’s all childlike joy. And Folin’s got a big dick. And Ryan is Ryan. (And no one invites Nate, cause his marriage by the books, and he’s happier not hearing about this.) Jared really likes these guys, he thinks he trusts them with Marco, who’s precious, and not always great at protecting himself. Jared doesn’t think this is a bad idea, just interesting.

Out there right now Ryan is explaining the rules. Everything will be fine. They’ll enjoy this. 

He rubs his hand on the back of Marco’s neck. “You look so good like this. You’re going to be so good for us, I just know it.” He’s more or less talking to reassure himself, but that isn’t a bad thing if it works. He’s the one who’s nervous here. "You excited?" Jared asks. 

"Mmmmm," Marco makes a content noise, then pulls it together to say, "Yes, very."

"Good, that's good. I want you to enjoy this. That's why we're doing this."

"We could still not, if you don't like it. You could make everyone leave and keep me for yourself," Marco offers, so sweet. 

"No, I want this," Jared says, because this is the plan, and he's beginning to realize it's true. "I want you to feel so good. I want to look after you while they use you."

Marco's starting to squirm in his ropes. Jared could make him be still, but it doesn't really matter. He just tugs on one of the strands running near Marco's neck, just a reminder. "I want to see you take it, so good for us. Are you looking forward to that?"

Before Marco can answer there's a knock on the door, and Ryan poking his head in. "You ready?" He asks. 

Jared looks down at Marco, who looks so excited. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great." Ryan smiles, and opens the door wider. 

Then everyone's in the room — their team, their defensive corps. Only it isn't the locker room, it's Marco's bedroom. So that’s different, and honestly terrifying.

"So..." Jared isn't sure how this works. "Where do we start?"

Fortunately he doesn’t need to know what to do. Ryan's there to answer that, to make sure things run smoothly. "Well, should probably get him open, yeah?"

Jared nods. "The lube is..." Marco put it out somewhere, he knows. He looks around, and it's right there on the nightstand.

"You want to, or should I?" Ryan asks.

"You can," Jared says. He likes sitting right where he is, at the head of the bed, where he can see Marco's face. 

Ryan nods, and pours some lube onto his fingers. He starts out, not teasing, guessing correctly that Marco can take one finger with ease. He reaches in, with his long flat tipped fingers, fucking in and out. Marco's biting his lip, but he shouldn't be. 

"Don't be quiet," Jared says. He knows Marco knows how to not be quiet. "We want to hear you. I know you're enjoying yourself."

The next time Ryan moves his hand Marco groans. That draws the attention of their audience. Jared watches as Matt elbows Jonas in the side. 

"Tell us how much you like it," Jared says.

"So much," Marco says.

"Do you want another finger now?" 

"Yes please," Marco says.

Jared looks up, meets Ryan's eyes, and nods. Ryan slips in another finger. He keeps going. It all keeps going.

Ryan fingers Marco open, very slowly, deliberately. Jared is familiar with Marco’s reactions, and Ryan’s doing a really good job. Marco keeps making these low little sounds, starting to get restless, moving so he can feel the ropes. He looks good.

Jared wonders if he’s showing off for the audience. It wouldn’t be out of character. It’s weird that there’s an audience. Jared can’t think about that too hard, not when he needs to be paying attention to Marco.

But he can’t ignore it either. Right now it’s only an audience, and Jared isn’t really sure how that’s going to transition to... audience participation. He isn’t sure how everyone’s supposed to get involved. He isn’t sure what the etiquette is, but that’s what Ryan’s responsible for.

Jared hasn’t asked, and he isn’t sure he wants to know for sure, but apparently Ryan’s been involved in things like this before, in some capacity. And like, that’s cool, that’s great, but Jared isn’t interested in hearing the details. He’s just glad that someone’s done something like this before, that someone knows what they’re doing.

Jared’s here for Marco, and Ryan’s going to make everything run smoothly. He’s got this under control. Jared doesn’t have anything to worry about.

Ryan makes it seem simple, when he says, “Brods, come help me.” 

Jared’s sure that Ryan could manage fine on his own, but this is a good plan.

Jonas takes a step towards the bed, but Ryan stops him, saying, “Get undressed first, it’ll make things easier later.”

So Jonas strips. He’s good at doing what Ryan says. It isn’t anything Jared hasn’t seen before, Jonas taking off his t-shirt and jeans to show pale skin and lean muscle.

The way he walks over to Ryan is a little bit uncertain, a little bit shy, but Jared wonders if that’s just for show. 

Ryan says, “Why are you still wearing those, silly?” teasing gently, eying Jonas’s boxers.

Which like, he won’t be keeping those on for much longer, but maybe getting naked all at once would have been too much. 

Jared’s still fully dressed, and so is Ryan, but maybe they shouldn’t be. But Jared can’t imagine that this would be any more comfortable if he was wearing less clothes. They’re fine going on just like this.

Ryan pulls Jonas to stand closer. “Get some more lube, and then give him another finger,” Ryan says. “Just do like what I’m doing. Yeah, just like that.”

They’re moving their hands together, making Marco moan.

Before this Jared had suspected that Ryan and Jonas had fooled around, but now he’s almost sure. They’re comfortable together, Ryan pressing himself up against Jonas’s back.

Ryan’s face is against Jonas’s neck when he asks, “You want to go first Brods? You think you’ll be able to hold it together and fuck him good?” Jonas nods assuredly, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Sure you will kid,” Ryan says. “We have to finish opening him up first.”

They’re doing that, moving their fingers, and Marco certainly seems to be enjoying it. 

“You think this is good, or does he need another?” Ryan asks. 

Jared thinks about it. 

“Please, I’m ready,” Marco answers, even though the question wasn’t for him.

That makes up Jared’s mind. Marco wouldn’t have said anything if he thought Jared would agree with him. “I think one more finger would be good, just to be sure,” he says. He’s pretty sure Marco would be fine with just three fingers, but four would be better. He needs to be all ready and loose before he gets fucked. 

“You can be patient,” he says, running his fingers through Marco’s hair. Marco groans with the stretch of another finger.

Marco is taking it so well, not making much noise, relaxing right away. He’s doing so good. Jared rubs his neck. “Yeah Scandi, just like this, we have to get you all ready, all open. I know you want to get fucked real good, you know you need to be patient first.”

Jared doesn’t actually want to tease too badly — he just wants Marco to feel good, and not get hurt, and be ready for everything. They don’t have to wait that much longer. Jared should give the okay to move forward. Marco will like that so much. Jared is still a little bit nervous, but it will be good, and this isn’t really about him at all. Marco will like it so much.

Jared takes a deep breath. Marco’s making such good sounds. If it was just the two of them that’s how Jared would know to stop messing around and give Marco what he wants already. It shouldn’t be any different here. “He’s ready now,” he says.

“You ready too Brods?” Ryan asks, and Jonas nods, looking so serious that Jared has to smile. This really is ridiculous, but it’s going to be good, he thinks, he hopes.

Jonas takes off his boxers. Ryan has a condom that he must have picked up earlier. Ryan gets it on Jonas’s cock, which is a little bit long, but skinny, willowy, and bent a little bit to the left. Jonas doesn’t make any noise, biting his lip as Ryan strokes his cock to lube it up.

Jonas gets lined up, with Ryan’s hands on his hips, ready to push in. When Jonas pushes in it’s like the whole room is holding it’s breath for half a second, until Marco groans.

Ryan tells Jonas how to fuck Marco — very steady, not too fast or too slow. Jared watches, half hypnotized.

Matt comes and sits on the end of the bed so he can watch better. "This is cool?" He asks, looking at Jared, sounding nervous.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Jared says. This is supposed to be comfortable. It’s actually less weird with Matt sitting on the bed. Now only Folin is lurking by the door. Jared wants this to be friendly, not awkward, and Matt watching with him helps with the mood. 

It actually gives Jared an idea…

He puts his hand on the back of Marco’s neck, feeling the short hair there. Marco presses into it, shifting his shoulders. He seems really comfortable, content and into everything that’s happened so far.

“Marco, do you want to blow Matt while Jonas is fucking you?” Jared asks, rubbing Marco’s scalp with his fingernails.

Matt says “fuck” very quietly beside him, and Jonas curses in Swedish, something that makes Folin chuckle.

“Hmmm,” Marco’s considering it, taking his time. “I’d like that, but only if you aren’t going to come from it, Matty. I want you to fuck me too. Think you can do that?”

Marco’s saying that like it’s a dare, a little bit teasing. Can Matt handle all that? Isn’t he going to try? Marco does that sometimes — challenging someone to get what he wants from them. Jared really loves that, even though he knows how well it works on him.

“Fuck,” Matt says again. “Yeah, I can… Yeah, I think I can do that. Try anyway.”

Matt’s twenty, if he comes once it won’t take long for him to get hard again, but Jared doesn’t mention that, it isn’t the point. The point is the challenge. Marco doesn’t want Matt to come until Matt fucks him. Jared is pretty sure there’s a cock ring in Marco’s drawer, but they didn’t talk about toys ahead of time, and that isn’t the point. This isn’t about Matt’s stamina, it’s about whether or not he can handle the dare.

Matt takes his pants off before he gets settled, which is smart, thinking ahead instead of just shoving them down his thighs.

“Shirt too,” Marco says.

“Yeah, do it properly,” Folin chirps.

Matt laughs, and flips him off, but goes with it. Suts tosses him a condom. His shirt comes off, revealing his tattooed chest and arms.

Jared scoots over so there’s room for Matt to get between Marco and the head of the bed. Matt gets up on his knees, hard cock right at eye level. Marco licks his lips.

“You want that?” Jared asks, smiling.

“Yeah,” Marco says.

“You want that in your mouth while Brods fucks you?” 

“Yeah, I want that in my mouth.”

Jared touches the side of Marco’s face, petting Marco’s cheek. Marco tries to suck Jared’s fingers into his mouth, which isn’t surprising, but they can do better than that today. “No, you don’t want my fingers. You want Matt’s dick, right?”

“Yeah, I want Matt’s dick in my mouth.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Please, I want Matt’s dick in my mouth.”

“Holy fuck,” Matt mutters under his breath.

Jared lets out a quiet huff of laughter. He wasn’t trying to make Marco beg, but well.

“You heard him,” Jared says, turning to Matt.

“Fuck,” Matt says again, and he doesn’t stop swearing when Marco gets going. Marco’s good at this. Jared can say from experience that Marco is very good at this, especially when he’s determined to tease. Jared can recognize all of Marco’s tricks, and enjoy how they’re driving Matt crazy. He knows how that feels.

Jonas is quiet when he comes. Jared almost would have missed it, too distracted by Marco’s mouth, but Matt says, “Fuck, Brods,” and Jared looks up just in time to see Jonas scrunch up his face and bite his lip. His last few thrusts are uneven, before he pulls out and takes a step away from the end of the bed. He seems unsteady on his feet. He gets rid of the condom, and then sits down on the end of the bed.

Marco pulls off Matt’s cock to say, “Your turn.”

Logically, Marco shouldn’t be able to look so cocky while tied up in the middle of all this. Jared is fairly sure that like most of Marco’s bravado, this is just an act to cover something else up. And really, the fact that he can still manage to put on an act is a sign that they should be trying harder to fuck him up. Somehow it’s still charming.

That’s kind of a theme — Marco does stuff that Jared has questions about logically, but still finds absurdly hot. That’s what got them into this whole adventure.

Matt seems charmed too, smiling the whole time as he moves around so he can fuck Marco.

Watching Matt is a lot of fun. He’s so determined to make Marco feel good. 

It’s really weird to think, but Jared was older than Matt is now the first time he and Marco fucked. He remembers them being so young when it started, but right now Matt’s even younger. He’s all youthful enthusiasm, and a lot smoother than Jared remembers being at that age.

Matt seems set on making Marco come before he does, which is pretty neat, pretty noble. He’s doing a good job, from what Jared can tell. Marco seems thoroughly into it, arching back, making noises. 

Matt reaches around to jerk Marco off, getting impatient, or maybe desperate. He sounds kind of desperate, saying, “Come on Scandi, you should come, please.” He’s almost begging, wanting Marco to get off before he lets himself.

That’s so sweet of him. Jared really should say something. He doesn’t know what. How do you compliment a friend and teammate because you’re pleased with how they’re fucking your partner? There isn’t a guide for that, at least not one Jared’s ever seen.

Matt doesn’t have to last too long. Marco has been keyed up for long enough, he only needs a little bit more, and Matt’s trying so hard.

Marco’s pretty when he comes. Jared’s never appreciated it from this exact angle before. His position has always been a lot more hands-on.

One Marco starts to come Matt only lasts a few more thrusts before he’s coming too, with a shout.

Matt pulls out, takes care of the condom, throwing it in the trash, and then falls onto the bed next to Jonas, who squawks when Matt elbows him, but seems content with the situation.

And now it’s Folin’s turn to stop leaning against the wall and actually get involved. That should be interesting.

Christian almost didn’t get invited to this. They know him the least, and while he sees like a good guy, a good teammate, this is a very special occasion. But there’s nothing like an orgy to get to know someone better?

Also, Folin has a really big cock. Which like, Jared was aware of this, on some level, but being aware of something is different than seeing it hard and huge and right there. Folin doesn’t get undressed, just pushes his pants and boxers and jeans down his thighs, so they’re all bunched up, framing his dick.

Jared isn’t super into getting fucked to begin with, but the idea of putting that thing anywhere is just… 

Marco’s really going to enjoy it, and that’s the point.

What Jared’s into isn’t that important right now. He’s into Marco feeling good, and not getting bored, and getting fucked just the way he wants. He likes it when they can take care of it all at home, but this is fun too.

Marco’s already fucked open, but this calls for more lube, a lot of it, until Jared’s satisfied and things can get going.

Folin presses in, and Marco moans, low and loud. He has his eyes closed, and bites his lip, trying to get comfortable. Folin’s good, not hurrying, staying still and giving Marco time.

Jared pets Marco’s hair, touches his face. He tries to be present and reassuring, whatever it is he needs to be.

Watching Folin fuck Marco is quite a sight, but it’s not the only action happening on the bed. Jonas and Matt’s snuggling went from handsy to something more. They’re kissing, and starting to rut against each other.

Jared looks at them, and then up at Ryan, who’s leaning against the wall, keeping a calm eye on everything.

Ryan smiles, shrugs, as if to say _kids, right?_

Jared nods. It’s good that they have each other. Jared is familiar with the blurry lines between friendship and sex, and has enjoyed crossing over them.

He can say that, and mean it, and still be surprised that he’s in the middle of a sex scene with most of the team’s defense corps. Sometimes mixing friendship, and sex, and your partner’s imagination will lead to some unexpected situations. There are two sets of sounds going on in the room: Marco’s moans and Folin’s little grunts mostly drowning out Jonas’s mumbles and Matt’s chatter. Ryan’s calm and quiet is as reassuring here as it is anywhere, and Jared can take comfort in that, but it isn’t something he can focus on and hold onto.

The kids get each other off before Christian comes — Jared can kind of remember that, being young, and needing to touch someone so desperately, right away, constantly. He was lucky to have Marco through a lot of that.

He’s lucky to have Marco now. He’s lucky that he gets to see Marco like this — desperate, open, eager, fucked in the best way. He had never put much thought into what this looked like from the outside, but it’s kind of beautiful. It’s hot, obviously, but beyond that. Jared wouldn’t call porn beautiful, but this he has to think about, because it’s Marco, because it’s a moment he’s in the middle of. He’s he’s _invested,_ and he’s lucky to be here.

It’s very strange.

Folin is quiet when he comes — overall he’s been quieter than Jared would have expected, which is vaguely interesting. See, he’s learning something about his teammate. This is a good bonding experience.

Folin doesn’t cuddle or stay close, which isn’t a surprise. He slaps Marco on the ass, and says, “Thank you,” which is weirdly sweet. Jared appreciates that. Folin pulls his pants up, and goes back to leaning against the wall.

Jared looks up at Ryan — his turn, if he wants it. Ryan is so disciplined, he seems so calm, even here, walking up to the bed all casual. Ryan is always like this. Jared had never really thought about what Ryan would be like in bed, but of course he's just like this. Patient, and talented, and a little bit absurd. 

He runs his hand over Marco's back, so slowly. "I'm not gonna fuck you Scandi. Not cause you don't deserve it, not cause I wouldn't like it. You look so good. Bet you'd feel so good."

Marco's breathing so loudly. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you, but I bet I can still make you feel so good," Ryan says.

It isn't just talk. Ryan starts to take Marco apart with his hands, fingers him, and touches his dick. Jared loves getting Marco like this. It might be his favourite thing to do. He likes how Marco kind of whimpers. Jared loves this — being trusted to touch Marco after he's already come once, more than just allowed, Marco practically begs for it. Jared loves how intimate it is. It's weird to see Ryan make Marco react like this, with three other people in the room. 

Really fucking weird, but good too. It’s very intimate, and strange, but worthwhile. This is not the orgy of Marco's wildest dreams. Jared couldn't get away with calling that an orgy, gangbang would be the only word. It would be a lot rougher, and Marco would probably cry. But Jared is only barely into with that kind of stuff when it's just them. If Marco wants that kind of orgy it isn't something Jared can be involved in. Compromise is important, and that’s what lead them here. This is a fun night, something exciting that they can both enjoy.

Jared pets Marco’s hair, and leans in to kiss him. The angle is awkward, but also good, to have Marco’s mouth against his, to learn how much Marco wants to try to kiss back, how crazy he is for it. Jared never wants to let him go. He has to take such good care of Marco, make very sure he’s getting what he needs. Marco is just so out of it, so blissed out. Jared loves seeing him this happy. 

As much as he had his doubts about all of this, as awkward as he’s felt, this is still good. He’s glad they’re doing this. He doesn’t think it’s anything he’ll ever want to repeat, once is enough, but it’s something worth trying.

It’s almost a surprise why Ryan gets Marco to come for a second time. Marco seems surprised by it, going still all of the sudden, then starting to shake.

“You’re good?” Jared asks, needing to check in.

Marco nods, too gone for words, almost sobbing, not making much noise, but taking uneven wet desperate breaths. Marco’s so much quieter than before, like there’s nothing left, like it’s almost painful, but it’s almost clear that he’s into it.

Ryan works Marco through it, then takes his hands away, letting Marco shake on his own. Jared runs his hands over Marco’s sides, across his back, wanting to keep him grounded and offer comfort. 

Jared had never considered how to end an orgy before. He just knows that he’s ready for everyone to be gone now. This was cool, but he’s ready for it to be just him and Marco again. He knows how to take care of Marco. They don’t need an audience.

Thankfully, Ryan has it all in hand once again. Jared really does appreciate his leadership — on the ice, in the locker room, and here too apparently, Ryan can be counted on. Ryan’s able to say it’s time to go without making anything more awkward, while Jared doesn’t have to do anything other continuing to stroke along Marco’s back.

Matt pats Marco on the head, which is sweet. Jonas follows suit. Marco smiles dopily at both of them. Jared’s only slightly taken aback when Matt hugs him, but really it’s good. Matt’s a hugger, and it’s a nice gesture. Jonas and him just nod, but that’s fine too.

There’s an odd moment with Folin, a look like, _you fucked my partner, now what?_ But Jared really has no idea what comes after this, if it’s actually going to change anything. It’ll be interesting how this plays out. Jared is fairly certain it won’t make things bad.

Ryan is the last to leave. Jared has to admit he does look, trying not to be obvious about it; Ryan’s dick is still hard in his jeans. He tells Ryan to drive safe, and sends him off to Zach waiting at home.

Now they’re alone — just him and Marco in bed together, just the way it’s supposed to be. They’ve been doing this for years. Jared pets Marco’s hair for a minute, and thinks about moving. Marco is sleepy and fucked out, and seems content to stay like this. Jared needs to gather up his thoughts.

What an interesting afternoon. Good, but he never wants to do it again. Probably. Unless Marco comes up with a really good reason why they should.

Before long he feels ready to move along. He gets up, and starts undoing the ropes tying Marco up. They did a good job with that, making sure Marco felt it without getting hurt. The ropes left imprints on Marco’s skin, but nothing that should last. Jared rubs over the marks, massaging the stiffness out of Marco’s limbs. 

He helps Marco onto his side, which his head resting in Jared’s lap. Marco seems sleepy, loose limbed and warm. He’s practically purring as Jared rubs his fingers through the short hair on the side of Marco’s head.

“You like that?” Jared asks.

“Very much,” Marco says.

“Good.” That’s really good. Marco enjoyed himself, and Jared looked after him so well. 

“You didn’t get off,” Marco says.

“That’s okay,” Jared says. “This wasn’t about me.”

“Isn’t fair.”

“I don’t mind.”

Marco shakes his head, or well, he tries. It doesn’t work too well, with his head still resting in Jared’s lap, held back by Jared’s fingers in his hair, but Jared understands well enough. 

“I wanna make you feel good,” Marco says

Jared’s been half-hard through the whole time, but he’s been ignoring it. He was fine ignoring it, would have been happy to look after Marco and settle into for a nap. But well, if Marco’s asking… “Whatever you want.” This is another way for him to be of service.

“Want you to fuck me,” Marco says.

Jared swallows. “Are you sure?” They’ve had an… exciting afternoon, to say the least. Marco’s probably feeling pretty sore after all that.

“Yeah. I want you in me. Want you to come in me, like no one else gets to just you.”

Jesus fucking Christ. That’s a thought alright.

“Please,” Marco says. “I need it.” There’s a whine in his throat, and he sounds so sincere. He reaches up to rest his hand on Jared’s neck.

“If that’s what you want.”

Marco nods again. The angle’s awkwarward, but he pulls Jared down into a kiss that’s brief, messy, and necessary.

Jared moves down the bed, lying side by side so they can kiss better. They need this.

“Just fuck me, please. I want your cock.”

Jared reaches down to brush his fingers over Marco’s hole. Marco’s so open, so loose, sloppy with lube, Jared could press his fingers in so easily, but Marco gasps when he just brushes against the rim.

“I just want you, I just want you so bad.”

Fuck. Jared gets up, gets undressed as fast as he ever has. He finds where the lube had gotten tangled in the sheets, and gets back into bed, slicks up his dick. He gets lined up, starts pressing his dick in. Marco makes beautiful fragile breathy noises, clawing at Jared’s back, trying to pull him even closer.

The sound Marco makes when Jared enters him, as slow and gentle as he can be, is just… fucking unreal. 

Jared lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Fuck.” This feels incredible. Marco is so hot around him, so pliant and shivery, responding to his every movement like it’s earth shatteringly good. “Christ.” All he can do is swear.

He tries to kiss Marco more, but neither of them have the coordination for it, they’re just pressing their mouths together messily. Marco bites down on his lip, and Jared can’t stop how his move, and Marco’s answering moan is so low and sweet.

“Come in me,” Marco says. “I want you to come in me cause I’m yours. We shared today, but really I’m all yours.”

Jared really isn’t going to last long. He never was, but especially not if Marco keeps saying things like that.

“Only you get me like this. Look after me so good. Such a good partner, I don’t deserve you.”

Jared’s distracted, but he can’t have any of that. “Nuh-uh. I’m lucky to have you too.”

Marco doesn’t say anything, just kisses him again, which is almost good enough, but not quite. Good enough for now. Marco’s mouth is hot and wet and infinite. Jared doesn’t try to resist. This is something beautiful for them to enjoy.

Marco is a mess, but the best kind. Neither of them have the coordination to kiss right, or the will to stop. They need this. It’s as important as breathing. For this moment their bodies are the only thing that matters in the whole world. Nothing else. No one else.

Fucking Marco feels phenomenal.

He comes, and it’s like electricity prickling across his skin, the release of a charge that had been building up all day while he hadn’t been paying attention. He shakes with it, and Marco clings to him, they cling to each other. Jared doesn’t mean to bite down on Marco’s lip, but he does, and Marco shudders.

He comes inside Marco, with nothing between them, filling Marco up. It’s dirty hot, still surreal, that this is where they are, that this is what they do together. The whole afternoon felt like an unusual daydream, but this is his favorite part, just this, just them.

Incredible.

The noise Marco makes when he pulls out is just — Marco’s never been quiet, not in all the years they’ve been doing it, except for when he’s absolutely had in hotel rooms with thin walls, but today is just… Unbelievable. Marco’s so vocal, and that’s a big part of why they work so well, how they can communicate; Jared always thought it was hot, but today is just… 

It’s easy to lie next to Marco, with Marco’s arm around him, because Marco’s bigger than him — so strong and solid too, but vulnerable. He’s got a fragile heart, but he trusts Jared with it, which is an amazing gift. It’s a gift to lie like this.

Jared reaches down between Marco’s legs, to feel where his come is sliding out Marco’s hole. Marco’s so open, so messy, so sensitive. Jared’s fingertip catches against the rim of Marco’s hole, which makes Marco thrash. Jared smooths his hand over Marco’s thigh, and kisses him again.

They’re going to have to get up before too long. He’s still responsible for looking after Marco through all of this, making sure they get cleaned up. They should at least strip the bed if clean sheets seem too ambitious for today. They have to eat dinner eventually.

But they don’t have to move yet. They can hold onto each other, lie like this for awhile, enjoy what they have. The two of them together are really something special.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for:  
> some questionable age/power dynamics that don’t really get poked at  
> fairly informal but well negotiated Ds  
> passing reference of poly w/ real spouse  
> pov character who isn’t super into a scene, but going along with it for a partner  
> christian folin’s dick  
> reminder of nate prosser’s existence (nonsexual)


End file.
